Lost With Myself
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: DF/DP Pitch Pearl. Phantom and Fenton get sucked into a portal while fighting Techness and they find themselves half way across the States. What will this journey intale and will they make it back in time to save Amity Park? Fun!Danny Super!Danny
1. Chapter 1

Fenton landed on the ground with thud and a groan, the slight pain he felt from impact with the earths hard surface shot up his back. Opening his eyes the world was slightly spinning. "Dude, like, where are we?" He asked his ghost counterpart, Phantom, who was holding his head in his right hand trting to make the world stop spinning f9r himself.

Once centered, Phantom looked down at his human half before looking looking around the foreign place in which they were teleported to. " I haven't the foggest idea." He answered truthfully. Getting a better look around, he saw they were at the outskirts of a small town that looked to be a cross between being fairly modern and half way hickish. Phantom frowned before looking back at Fenton who was now standing with his arms crossed firmly over his chest with a disapproving look on his face. "But one things for sure, we aren't in Amity Park anymore. " Phantom mused and Fenton snorted at the remark.

"No really? I would never would have guessed. " Fenton sarcastically replied while rolled his pale blue eyes to the sky. Phantom gave him a hard glare that unnerved him a little bit, but soon gave one right back. "What?" He asked feeling annoyed by his ghost halfs gaze.

Phantom flew down to be eye level with Fenton, glare still firmly in place. " Don't give me your sass mister, we need to find a way home so that we can stop Techness before he takes over the whole city!" Phantom ran a hand threw his snow white hair in frustration, just the thought of that messee up techno ghost running around Amity Park with no one strong enough to stop him really put Phantoms cape in a knot. Sure, there was Sam amd Tucker but they coudnt hold the evil ghost off for long. Pulling at his hair, he groaned in anger as his eyes flashed a scary green.

"Um, so are you like, going to just flpat there? Or you know, try and find us a way home?" Fenton asked in an impatient tone that brought Phantom out of his thoughts. They stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed like hours. Finally, Fenton let out a dramatic heavy sigh and started walking towards the town.

Taken aback by his actions, Phantom flew over to his human twin and gave him a questioning look. "And just what do you think you are doing, Fenton?" Phantom asked with his arms still folded over his chest looking at Fenton as he flew.

Fenton gave him a 'duh' look before saying, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna like, ask someone where we are so we know which way to go. " Phantom moved in front on Fenton, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. His ghost half giving him a hard look. "Ugh, what now?"

Frowning, Phantom answered, "You can't possibly do such a thing as that."

Fenton squinted his eyes at Phantom as if to say 'are you for real?' "Why the hell not?" He demanded.

Phantoms eyes flashed green again at the curse word that his human half had let slip his lips. "For one because of _that, _two because you lack the socal skills needed for positive reactions that will aid us in our journey home."

"Hey!"

"Not to mention that you can get side tracked very easy. So I will be doing all the talking."

Fenton swore he felt his eye twitch with irritation, sending Phantom a hard glare, bearing his teeth and his faced heating up out of anger. Phantom seemed amused by his reaction and gave him a satisfying smile before going into the town to ask a local where they were. Fenton was going to say something else to Phantom before he took off, but then remembered something and a smirk graced his face as he watched his counterpart fly up to a guy holding a large map.

Phantom flew over to the first person he saw, which was a man holding a large map. Bringing forth his best manners, Phantom cleared his throat before speaking, "Excuse me there citizen, but would you be able to tell me and my comrade exactly where we are?" He asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Sure thing buddy, you're-" The man froze mid-sentence when he looked up from his map and saw Phantom floating there. "G-G-G-GHOST!" He yelled and threw the map right in Phantoms face before running away screaming.

Peeling the paper from his face, Phantom looked down at the map in his hands."You know." He heard Fenton say from behind him, "I may 'lack social skills' but the guy wouldn't have ran from me."

Turning around to face him, Phantom raised an eyebrow at at Fenton who was wearing a knowing smirk. "How so?"

"Um, hello I'm human." Fenton answered with that smirk still in place.

Phantom narrowed his eyes at him, "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

Fenton shrugged his shoulders, " I thought it might, although I wasn't all sure."

"Well I did accomplish something in my task to find out where we got teleported to." Phantom said holding up the map he got smiling a little too big for his face. "I got us a map."

"The guy _threw _it in your face." Fenton pointed out, pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes to try and stop the headache this conversation was starting to give him.

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Do you ever see the positive side of things? Plus a map is a map, and this is a map of..." Phantom cut himself off at seeing where they were and gulped.

Tapping his foot on the ground and growing more impatient by the minute, Fenton asked, "Well? Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Tennessee. " Phantom said and both boys swore their hearts fell into their stomachs.

"Thats half way across the States!" Fenton exclaimed, eyes wide and slightly pale by the news. "You know how _long _it will take us to get home, dude?!" Phantom sighed and folded up the map before tucking it safely in his belt.

Then he spoke, "It will take some time, but there is nothing else we can do at this point." He wrapped his ghostly tail around Fentons waist, he mumbled "Hold on tight." Before tsking off to the sky, with Fenton grasping his tail in a death grip screaming all the way up, he couldn't help but laugh.

"A little warning would be nice next time you jerk!" Fenton called up with his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Phantom retorted with, "I'll keep that in mind for next time. "

**Authers Note: This was inspired by an art piece I saw on tumblr and I couldnt help myself. Should I go on with this or leave it as just this? Let me know :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Fenton asked (or to Phantom whined) for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day and it was really getting on Phantoms last nerve. They had to fly all the back across the country to get home in hopes to stop Techness in time, and all his human half could do was whine and keep asking the same question over and over again. To which Phantoms response was the same every time.

"For the last time Fenton, no we are _NOT _there yet." Phantom all but seethed, wishing he didnt have to drag around Fenton as dead weight, so to speak.

Fenton sighed loudly, letting his gaze fall to the earth below the both of them. "You know how we can get home faster." It was more of a statement then a question and Phantom knew it. He also knew what is human half was referring to and dismissed the idea completely.

"We are not stopping to ask for directions, we already tried that." Phantom heard another huff noise and looked down to see Fenton glaring up at him. Giving one in return he asked "What?"

Fenton ground his teeth together and crossed his arms over his chest the best he could, what with Phantoms ghostly tail being in the way and all. "That's because you're the one who does the talking!" He exclaimed, "If you'd stop being suck a jack-ass, I could-"

"You watch your mouth." Phantom warned cutting off Fentons sentence, his radioactive green eyes narrowed into almost slits, "And besides, I got us a map."

Fenton rolled his eyes, " Only because you scared the crap out of some man." He pointed out with a satisfying smirk.

Phantom looked down past his human twin at the ground and momentarily considered letting Fenton fall half way just to scare him into shutting up, if only for a while, but he dismissed the idea just in case things went sideways. "That was not my intention to do so Fenton, and you know it." Phantom hissed out that last part as he returned to the map to look it over some more. And in that moment, all was quiet, the only noise being that of a gentle breeze that blew the hair out of both of the boys faces. Phantom almost got lost in the peaceful silence before it was broken by his human counterpart.

"Dude, I'm hungry. "

Phantom mentally face palmed himself before looking back down at Fenton, who was looking up to him with a straight expression on his face waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry but I don't know what to do about that." He answered truthfully and Fenton gave him a look of utter disbelief.

"Dude, I NEED to eat so that I don't starve to death."

Phantom swore he felt his eye twitch with annoyance, he knows that Fenton needs to eat, but what could he do about it? "I know you need to, I'm not stupid. But what do you want me to do about it? "

Now it was Fentons turn to be annoyed, "Are you kidding me? Fly somewhere so I can get something to eat. "

"And do you have money for food?"

Fenton frowned up at Phantom before looking away, "No." He mumbled but Phantom heard it anyway.

"Then how do you plan on getting any food?" Phantom asked already knowing the answer to his question, a knowing smirk gracing his face.

" I was kinda hoping you'd go invisable and get it for me." Fenton said quietly hating thay he needed to depend on Phantom to make sure nothing bad happened to him, such as starving to death.

"_Stealing?_" Phantom asked with his smirk still in place and one eyebrow raised. "I'm afraid I can't do that, it would go against everything I stand for in the name of justice. " Of course he wouldn't makd Fenton die from lack of food or anything else his human half would need, but thay doesn't me he can't have some fun by making him beg for it.

Fenton on the other hand, looked like he was slapped across the face, "Oh, come on! " Fenton yelled feeling like it was so unfair of Phantom to be doing this to him.

Phantom carefully folded up the map before he floated down to be eye level with Fenton. "Didn't you eat before we got zapped here?"

Fenton just wanted to reach out and choke the ghost in front of him, "That was hours ago!" Phantom chuckled to himself, CHUCKLED! The action made Fenton more upset, how in the hell was this funny? "What are you laughing at!?"

"Oh nothing Fenton, " Phantom said before sighing, "Alright I'll get you something to eat."

Fenton blinked at the ghost in front of him, "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Phantom smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to you if I can help it,"

At this, Fenton smiled for a moment at Phantoms words before frowning and narrowing his eyes, "What's the catch?"

"Simple really, you just have to ask me nicely." Phantom mused, putting his smirk back.

"Umm, please?"

"Please what?"

Fenton glared once more at Phantom, his hands curling up into fists. "Seriously? "

"Seriously. " Phantom said in a deadpan tone.

Fenton growled lightly and clenched both his teeth amd fists while turning red in the face from anger, "Fine. Phantom will you _please find _me something to eat? "

"Sure! Why didn't you say so?" Phantom mocked slightly before he flew into the nearest town to find Fenton a snack. "Wait here." He ordered before slipping into the store. Fenton leaned up against the side of the building with his hands stuffed in his pockets, thinking about home and how things might be going. A minute later Phantom came back with a bottle of water and a bag of chips. "Here." He said handing them to Fenton.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Phantom looked at the sky and saw it was nearly night fall. Knowing that Fenton would get tired in the next couple hours, he soon added, " We should look for a place to spend the night."

"Good call." Fenton agreed while taking a drink of water.

After a while of looking around the new town they came across, the found a motel with a vacancy sign. Phantom then phased them threw the door of an empty room ( he checked them all and there wasn't a soul in sight. ) it was the farthest room away from the office. Both boys hoped and prayed that no one would check in and get the room they were in.

When more time passed, Fenton found himself getting sleepy so he curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, letting his brrathing even out so that he could enter the land of unconsciousness and dream of being back home. Phantom turned off all the lights so that Fenton could sleep better, leaving the only natural light shining in from the window. The moonlight landing on Fentons face as he slept, all his features at ease made Phantom himself feel at ease and smile small to himself. Carefully as to not wake him, Phantom sat on the bed beside his human self and watched him sleep. Before he could stop himself, his right hand reached out and gently brushed the black locks out of the humans face.

Then he stopped, pulled his hand back and frowned.

What was he doing? He wondered before going to the other side of the room, giving Fenton on last look. To busy himself, he thought about what they needed to do to get back home and what he had to do in the morning for Fentons breakfast. The boy couldn't eat chips all the time, it was unhealthy and Phantom wouldn't allow it.

All the while as one slept and the other thought over plans, both were unaware of the extra pair of blazing green eyes that watched their every move. Waiting, watching .

For the right moment to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Fenton woke up and squinted as rays of sunshine peeked their way in through the window and in between the closed curtains. He let out a loud groan as he turned over to the other side, hoping that he could get a little more sleep before Phantom decided to root him out of bed and they would be flying most of the day no doubt. Getting comfortable again, Fenton sighed with contentment as he allowed his pale blue eyes to slip shut once more. Not even ten minutes later an ice cold hand was placed on his left shoulder, the sudden difference in temperature made Fenton snap his eyes open amd bolt upright. " Ahh!" He yelled but was soon silenced with another cold hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Will you keep it down, someone might hear you." Phantom shushed before turning to the door, as if motel management were about to walk right in amd bust them both. Hearing a muffled sound, Phantom turned his attention back to Fenton who was trying to tell him something, but his hand was in the way. "What?" He asked before removing his hand way from Fentons mouth.

Fenton gave him a small glare then spoke, "I wouldn't have screamed, if you hadn't scared the hell out of me with that cold hand on my shoulder. " He hissed in a quieter voice while rubbing his shoulder warm.

Narrowing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest in defense, Phantom heaved a loud sigh "I had to wake you up somehow before management comes to check on the rooms. I _was _going to shake you a little but I guess that won't be necessary. " He paused to fish something out of his pocket and tossed it to Fenton, who caught the item with ease. "When you're done we will leave got it?" Phantom said as he turned away leaving no more room for argument.

"Yes captain. " Fenton muttered under his breath as he eyed what Phantom got him to eat. The package said that it was a high energy gronola bar, but to Fenton it tasted like he was eating chewy dirt. But see as it was the only thing he might get in a while he choked it down, hating the taste the whole time. "Okay we can go now." He informed Phantom. His ghostly half wrapped his tail around Fentons waist once more then phased them threw the wall and took off to the sky to set back on their way home.

A few hours later, Phantom found himself in the middle of nowhere. He looked around to see if there were any towns around, but all he could see was green trees and clear blue rivers for as far as the eye could see. "Ya know-"

"Don't start. " Phantom cut off.

Fenton raised his eyebrows to his hairline, "What? I was only going to say that this would like, be a really sweet view, if it weren't for the fact that we are like, totally lost dude."

"We are not lost Fenton. "

"Then where are we?"

Phantom gave him a stern look, "Obviously somewhere with a huge forest, that apparently isnt on this map."

"So we are lost."

"We are NOT-" Phantom was cut off mid-sentence as a streak of green ectoenergy came blazing towards them. It shot right threw his ghost tail making it lose grip on Fenton.

Fenton let out a scream of pure terror as he started to fall a hundred feet towards the earth below. Looking down he could see the trees getting closer to him. '_This is going to hurt._' He thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut amd wanted for the impact to hit him.

But it never came.

Instead he felt cold all around him. Did he hit the trees and not feel a thing ? Surely he'd be dead. Cracking his eyes open he was met with two concerned filled green eyes shining bright with worry and fear. "Are you okay?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Fenton replied, "What was that?"

"That would be me, whelp."

Both boys gasped as they faced their attacker, "Skulker!"

"The one and the same." The mech gave them an evil grin.

"But what are you doing here?" Fenton asked having a bad feeling lay in his gut.

Skulker pointed his ecto-lazer right at the boys, "Why hunting you of course. " He said roght before shooting right at them. Phantom jumped out of the way in time, he was going to throw a ecto-blast back but then realized something.

"I can't fight Skulker and hold you at the same time."

Fenton swallowed, " I think we only have two options. "

"Such as?"

"Either put me don somewhere and fight him or fly away and try to lose him." Skulker then erected all of his weapons from his battle suit and aimed them all on Fenton and Phantom.

"Wanna see if I can lose him?" Phantom asked.

"Worth a shot."

Phantom then took off at a break neck speed, turning them both invisable as he dived into the forest below. Fenton held onto his upper body for dear life as they raced past nature and wild life as the Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter was hot on their trial. Phantom dodged blasts from the hunters gun as Fenton buried his face in the crook of his neck so he wouldnt have to see the crazed ghost behind them. Phantom then slowed down at ohased them inside a hallow tree for a quick place to hide. He let up his invisibility and rested against the inside of the tree, still holding his human half in his arms.

"You can't hide forever ghost child!" They heard Skulker yelled at the top of his lungs before the sound of his suit taking off.

Phantom waited a few minutes until he phased them out of the tree amd set Fenton down at it's stump. Upon being set down, Fenton released his death grip from Phantom and pulled his knees to chest and rested his forehead on his knees. Seeing this, Phantom knelt down on his knees and placed a hand on Fentons shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb. "Hey, everything's going to be okay." Phantom said reassuringly. Fenton looked up to him with wide horror filled eyes and it hit Phantom and this is something he should have known.

Fenton was scared.

This was the first time they faced Skulker while being separated, Fenton doesn't have any powers to protect himself with. Phantom can just imagine how vulnerable and helpless he must feel.

And that's exactly how Fenton feels, vulnerable and helpless. He doesn't have his ghost powers or any weapons to help Phantom fight off Skulker. He has needs that have to be met or he could die and that alone was slowing them down. He felt like dead weight to Phantom and didn't want to get him killed because Phantom did something to keep him from dying. "Will it?" He asked weakly looking up at Phantom.

"It will." Phantom promised with a weak smile hoping it would help Fenton at all. Fenton sniffed amd looked away from his ghost counterpart, only to have a firm cold hand placed underneath his chin and forced his to rasie his gaze to a pair of glowing green eyes that weren't that far from his pale blue. "We've bested that bucket of bolts before and we can do it again." Phantom said softly, his eyes glowing gently, "Besides, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"But what if something bad happens to you because of me?"

Phantom paused before saying, " That is a risk I must take."

"But you can't-"

Phantom shushed him by placing his thumb over Fentons mouth, "Shh, I can amd will. I know you would do the same for me. I will protect you with my life." Phantom promised, looking Fenton right in the eyes. He saw some tears pool in those blue orbs, he whipped away a silent fallen tear with his other hand. He then sst down beside his human counterpart and pulled him into his side, running a hand threw his jet black hair in hopes to calm him down. Phantom heard Fenton sigh before his breathing came out evenly. The ghost didnt need to look down to know that he had fallen asleep, it was almost night fall again.

He hoped that he could get them home safely and in one piece.

**Authors note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, hope you like it, more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fenton woke up to the sight of something dark and brown in front of his eyes. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, his vision blury he wiped the sleep out of his eyes as to get a better look and was greated with the sight of dirt and twigs. Sitting up, Fenton looked around with still hazy eyes as he brushed the loose dirt off of himself. He saw nothing other then tall trees and all things in nature as the sun tried to peek its way in through the conopy. Using the tree behind him for support, Fenton stood up slowly and took a few steps away from the tree and got a better look around to where he was. Everything looked the same and seemed to go on forever. Memories of the events from yesterday came flooding back to him. How he and Phantom had been trying to find their way back to Amity Park when Skulker came out of nowhere and attacked them, forcing them into the forest below. They stayed in the forest for the night when they lost the crazed hunter ghost.

Something then hit Fenton, something he probably should have noticed a few minutes ago. Phantom was nowhere to be seen. Looking around some more, he didn't see any sight of the caped crusader anywhere. Where could he be? " Phantom? " Fenton called out, his voice dry from lack of water. " Phantom, where are you? " Fenton called out again, a little bit louder than before. He sighed in frustration, where was that white haired super hero? " If this is your idea of a joke it's NOT funny! " He yelled as loud as his throat would let him before it hurt him.

The reality of the situation started to sink into his mind, his heart began to beat hard aganst his rib cage, he started to breathe deeply to try and calm down but that only made things worse.

Phantom had left him.

Fenton didn't understand, why would his ghost half just up and leave him alone like this? His eyes started to pool watery tears in front of his pale blue orbs, but he shut them closed tightly so that he wouldn't cry, he's already done that once and he doesn't want to do that again.

It didn't make any sense to him as tp why Phantom would just up and leave him. Then a few ideas came into his head, dark thoughts that he didn't want to believe were true but there was nothing to make him think otherwise.

" I thought you'd still be asleep by the time I got back. " A familiar voice came from behind Fenton, he turned around to see Phantom hovering in the air a few feet from him, white hair and cape blowing in an nonexistent breeze, radioactive green eyes shining in the dim lighting.

" Where the hell were you? " Fenton spat feeling angry all of a sudden.

" I went to find you something to eat for when you woke up. " Phantom answered truthfully, " I figured I'd have enough time to do that and be back before you awoke."

Fentons look hardened, " Well you figured wrong! I thought you left me here to die! "

Phantom rolled his eyes, " Don't be so overly dramatic. "

"You left without saying anything! I woke up to nothing! Why don't you try waking up in a creepy forest all by yourself, knowing that if you don't find your way out that a crazed ghost hunter is chasing after you so he can skin you alive and put your dead skin up in his house as a decoration, also the fact that the only other person you have with you is your only means of getting out alive because your ghost powers are gone and you see hes not there! And you're in the middle of only god knows where! " Fenton ranted taking in a much needed intake of air before saying, " I think I reacted just fine!"

Phantom was taken aback by his human counterparts outbrust. He hadnt thought about it that way. He could certainly understand why Fenton felt the way he did. Guilt started to make him feel sick as it pooled in his stomach. " I'm truly sorry for leaving you alone. I just thought I'd do something nice for you." Phantom said glumly as he landed and looked at his white boots. " I should have known better than that, if something happened to you I'd never forgive myself. "

Fentons rage cooled as he heard Phantom explain himself and started to feel bad about what he said, he sighed amd walked over to Phantom, placing a hand on his shoulder. " Look, don't beat yourself up over this dude, I know you meant well but I freaked out and didn't know what to do. "

Phantom looked up at Fenton and gave him a small smile before bringing him into a hug, catching Fenton by surprise. " I'm never going to leave you like that again." Phantom promised and felt his human counterpart return his hug.

" I'm going to hold you to that. " Fenton said never wanting to leave the ghosts embrace.

" Well this is all very touching. " The boys broke apart from the hug to see Skulker hovering in mid-air with a sick grin on his face. " But I have a job to do and that's to skin you!" The mech said before firing a shot at Phantom and Fenton who jumped out of the way just in time.

Phantom glared daggers at the hunter before shooting an ecto-blast of his own. "Sorry Skulker, vut that's just not going to happen. " Phantom stated before flying over to pick Fenton up in his arms and flying off as fast as his ghost powers would let him. " We have to loose that bucket of bolts somehow. "

Fenton could see Skulker behind them, firing in all sorts of directions trying to hit them. Phantom then shifted Fentons weight to one side so he could shoot back, hitting the hunter dead on. When Skulker came back from the blast, Phantom saw an opening and smirked. At the last second he flew upwards and Fenton watched as Skulker crashed into the tree. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

They soon came out of the tree tops and Phantom noticed something in the distance.

It was a town.

"Hey look, " He said getting Fentons attention, "There's a town over there, we can stay there for a while. "

Fenton nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's a good idea. " Phantom then flew towards the town, hoping thay there was a place for them to stay amd food for Fenton to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom flew into the town and landed behind a large building that could very well have been the towns church. He set Fenton down on his feet, when he got a look at his human counterpart Phantom was a little concerned. He was paler than normal and had one hand holding his abdomen where his stomach is. " Are you alright? You're looking paler then a perfect pearl. " Phantom said feeling worried about Fenton.

" Nah, dude im fine, just some stomach pains is all. No big deal." Fenton tried to play it off as no big deal, but his ghost counterpart knew better then that. Phantom shook his head in disapproved manner. He knew that Fenton would be hungry by now, hell the last he had to eat in the past twenty four hours was a gronola bar and that was yesterday morning.

"You most certainly are not alright, you need some food to feed your ferocious hunger." Phantom stated as he phased them inside the church and flying them to the top floor so that they wouldn't be seen. " I shall go out and search for sustenance to satisfy your stomach. In the mean time relax and, um, listen to church people." Phantom offered as something for Fenton to do while he waited. The human was about to protest but Phantom had already phased through the building to go on his quest.

Looking around the town, Phantom was at a loss for where he should start. He knew where to look for food but he didn't know where that place in this town was to be sure. There weren't any signs to identify any of the buildings. He thought that, that in itself was really weird. But after going through building by building he finally found the one he was looking for. As Phantom was looking around he knew he had to find something that would keep hunger away for a long while, so small protein bars were out for now. But he got some for the road. Floating around, something caught his eye and he picked it up with a smirk gracing his pale lips. Stuffing the special item into a bag with the bars, he also grabbed some sandwiches before going back to the church.

" I'm back. " Phantom said in a sing-song tone of voice, " And I bring food. "

He then handed the bag of food to Fenton who took it appreciatedly with a smile. " Thank you. " He said and Phantom nodded in response. He watched Fentons face as he opened the bag, wanting to see his reaction to the special item. Wjen Fentons smile turned into one of a frown he knew he had spotted it. " A salad?" Fenton questioned as he gave Phantom an inquisitive look.

" If you are hungry enough Fenton, you will eat it in good time. Plus it could do you some good Mr. Potato chips. " Phantom teased a little but was more or less serious when ot came to his human halfs health.

Fenton rolled his eyes at the comment and grabbed a sandwich and a protein bar, "Maybe if it's the only thing left and I'm desperate for a bite to eat." Fenton said as he took a bite out of a chicken and mayo sandwich.

" Well one way or the other, I'll make sure you eat it."

"Is that a challenge? " Fenton asked.

" Challenge, promise either way it will happen." Phantom mused as he eyed Fenton as he ate with a vigorous appetite. When Fenton finished up the last of his food, Phantom noticed that he had a little something on his lower lip. Bringing his eyebrows together, he frowned slightly. Fenton must not be aware of the residue on his lips because he wasn't doing anything to get rid of the stain. " You have a little something on your lips." Phantom pointed out, getting the humans attention.

Fenton licked his lips but missed some still, "Did I get it?" He asked but Phantom shook his head.

Phantom then knelt down in front of Fenton, "Here let me." He said before placing his hand under Fentons chin and tilted it up, he then ran a gloved thumb over the soft pink flesh gently, making it pull down without force. Phantom then just stared at those lips for a second before he did it again.

" Phantom? " Fenton said so softly it was almost a whisper.

Phantoms green eyes locked with Fentons blue ones, and in that moment, everything seemed right. Without even thinking of what could happen, throwing all logic and commen sense out the window, Phantom brought his icy cold lips to Fentons warm ones.

At the sensation and action, Fenton let out a surprised squeal and his hands went to Phantoms shoulders, eyes wide with shock. When the shock wore off he couldn't help but feel that it felt so, so...

Right.

Relaxing, Fenton allowed his eyes to slip shut and return the kiss with the same force. Surprised himself, Phantom let his other hand go to Fentons waist. Fenton then took one hand and put it behind Phantoms neck and the other intertwined with soft white locks of hair. Phantom then slowly ran a tentitive tounge over Fentons lips asking for entrance. To which Fenton opened up as shared an open mouth kiss, Phantoms cold tounge running over places in his mouth that made him shiver with pleasure.

A moan escaped the humans lips something Phantom noticed and couldn't help but hakf smirk and smile into the kiss. Without even realizing it, Phantom soon found himself on top of Fenton, between his legs and their bodies flush together. He then broke the intense kiss and started to kiss Fentons jaw line down to his throat, in which Fenton moaned loudly when he found a tender spot.

"P-Phan-ngh!" Fenton moaned as a wave of pleasure went through his body and he unconsciousnessly bucked his hips up to grind against Phantom, making the ghost moan and grind back on him, giving them bother a new sensation of pleasure. The hand on Fentons hip moved to the loop of his pants and caressed the area.

Phantom was still kissing, sucking, licking, and lightly biting the area on Fentons neck, when he stopped and pulled away to look at his art work before he went back to ravishing the humans mouth once more, all the while giving a firm grind in the process and receiving one back. They both moaned at the delicious friction. Phantoms hand then went to Fentons button and zipper-

The church bell rang out loud causing the two teens to break apart from one another. They stared at each other in momentary shock before Phantom got off of Fenton amd helped him sit up. Sitting in front of each other, and not knowing what to do or say in the very awkward moment.

Finally, it was Phantom who spoke up clearing his voice, " You, um, should get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning. " He said standing up and walking over to look out the church window.

Fenton frowned slightly but didn't argue with his ghost half, he mumbled a simple "Okay." Before laying down on his right side, trying to fall asleep but images of what just took place were still fresh in his mind.

As Phantom looked out the window, he briefly glanced back at his human counterpart who had turned himself over. He sighed softly to himself as he turned back to the window, and he couldn't help but wonder.

What was wrong with him?

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews you are all to kind. And this is a slash fic, so that means certain. ...events are going to take place. :) Hope you like it, more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

The wind peacefully blowed against his face and Fenton started to come to. The coolness on his skin made everything in that moment feel nice. But wait, a breeze? Weren't he and Phantom still in the dusty top of a church in some random town somewhere? How could there be a breeze? Opening his eyes slowing, Fenton saw the ground below him moving at a quick pase. Upon seeing this, his eyes shot open and he started to panic. Then all movement stopped and he heard a very soft, almost angelic voice come to him, "Hey, its okay." He turned to see Phantom holding him under his knees and behind his back. The ghosts green eyes shone softly, the sun behind him making his snow white hair glow even whiter amd his tan darker. " I didn't want to wake you, so I tried to fly as smoothly as possible. "

"You didn't wake me. " Fenton stated, still staring at his ghost half, "But you could have if you wanted to leave so soon." He then added.

Phantom smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth; why hadn't Fenton noticed these things before? " Well I figured you could use some rest after the past few days we've been having. Plus it was getting late and we really need to get back to Amity Park. " Phantom said as he started to fly again.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm..." Phantom mused to mostly to himself, "It was close to noon when we left and I've been flying for a while now. Maybe one or two."

Fenton gaped at his ghostly double in shock, " Why would you let me sleep this long?" Fenton asked not understanding why Phantom would let him do that. Not that he was complaining, he loved to sleep. But it just seemed out of character for his ghost half to let him get away with sleeping past noon.

Phantom sighed, " I don't agree with you sleeping the day away, but I also know you didn't fall asleep when I told you to. " Phantom elaborated, keeping his focus fixed on where he was flying to. " But I can assure you that it won't happen again. "

The human nodded and mubbled a small "Okay. " and tore his gaze away from Phantom to look at the moving world below them.

Phantom on the other hand, whenever he felt he could get away with it, would sneak glances at Fenton seeing his black raven locks flow to the breeze as he flew. When he caught himself staring though, he'd rip his eyes away from the warm human in his cold arms and look straight ahead. Thoughts of last night started to play in his head like it was a movie. How they shared a very passionate kiss, how it made him feel, how the sounds of their moans bounced off of the walls in the church and rand in his ears. And most of all, when he moved his hand from Fentons hip to over his jeans opening and wanted to...

Phantom snapped himself out of his little daydream of memories, memories he shouldn't have, memories he shouldn't even _want _to have. Fenton was his human have for crying out loud! He shouldn't even be _thinking _about trying to get into his pants! Or wanting to kiss him, and hold him close kinda like he is now. _Snap out of it! _Phantom cursed to himself, _This isn't normal. ...And a little narsasistic. _He kept thinking to himself about all the reasons why it was wrong to be in love with his other half. _No. _Phantom scolded himself, _I'm not in love with Fenton, it was only a kiss! Kissing doesn't mean anything. _Or at least that's what he told himself. Because really, Fenton wouldn't be the worst person to fall in love with. Phantom already knows his likes, dislikes, his fears and dreams. So he wouldnt have to take time to get to know him, because he already does.

But it's not right, he told himself.

Who's to say that Fenton even liked him back in that manner? Sure, he didn't push him away when they kissed but that doesn't mean anything. He could have just got caught up in the moment. Yeah, that's what it was. Nothing was meant by it. But still thinking about last night, his core beat fast and hard in his chest to the point of almost being painful.

He kept on flying, ignoring the feeling in his chest as they flew over towns and some cities. But a city was the last place they needed to be. They didn't need to get lost in a huge city with Skulker on their tail. Phantom knew he needed to stick with towns, ones thay weren't so small but not overly big at the same time.

But since he didn't need to sleep, the only reason why he stopped was for Fenton. He wondered if his human half would mind if he just kept flying threw the night as he slept in his arms. " Hey, would you mind if I just kept on flying? "

Fenton turned to face Phantom, " You mean all night, without stopping? "

Phantom nodded, " Yes."

"I guess that is okay. " Fenton said as he turned back to watch the sun set over the horizon, the sky was a mixture of soft reds, oranges, yellows and a little purple taking over the clear blue sky so the night sky can come out with the moon and shining stars. Fenton thought that the visual was quite romantic, that is until he remembered whos arms he was in and blushed hard, his face heating up and turning the color of a tomato. A quiet sigh escaped his lips because, he too was thinking about what happened last night. He knew that it probably wasn't right to think of Phantom in that way, but how could he not? Surely not after a kiss like that. The way their lips molded together so perfectly, how soft Phantoms lips were against his own even if they were a little chaped from the wind. How they had fit together like a puzzle piece.

Fenton groaned outwardly, resisting the urge to run his hand over his face amd threw his hair. He knew that they were going to have to talk about it at some point, but he would waot until they were safely on the ground.

Boy how things have changed.


	7. Chapter 7

The stars shone brightly in the dark nights sky as Phantom flew through the air with his doppelganger sleeping soundly in his arms. Every now and again he would look down at Fenton, just to make sure he hadn't woken the human up from his restful slumber. Phantom had found that flying at night without the city lights made everything much more darker. He could only hope that he was going in the right direction to get back home. Thinking of home made Phantom sigh, he knew when they got there they would have to put an end to Techness and all his wrongdoing.

But what about after that?

Phantom hadn't really given it as much as a single thought the whole time they were out in the world, but now that they are closer to home he didn't know what to do. He figured that they would just merge back together and become whole again. But now he's not to sure. It may have something to do with the teenager sleeping in his arms, breathing even and soft and he wasn't even drooling. Phantom felt his human half move to snuggle in closer to his chest before releasing a sigh of contentment. The ghost has been trying to figure out his feelings for his human counterpart, having nothing but silence so he could think.

Phantom knew that liking Fenton in a romantic way was wrong, that would mean he'd be in a relationship with himself. But now that he's had time to think, he's conflicted with how he feels. The kiss that they shared was way better then anu other kiss he had with Sam or anyone else for that matter. They had tried dating a while ago, but found it was better if they stayed friends. The chemistry just wasn't there.

But with Fenton...

It was like one of those cliche moments from a really bad romantic comedy movie, how the people felt fireworks and it sparked something with in them that made them love each other for the rest of the movie. With Fenton, it was like that and more. When they were kissing Phantoms mind went blank and he couldn't think straight, he acted on impulse and did what felt right and when it needed to. All the sensations he felt from the kiss came rushing back to him, how they fit together so well, how the kiss got hot and needy and how he so wanted to rip off Fentons pants and...

Woah. Phantom had to stop that train of thought before something embarrassing happened. But of course the thought had made it way down south and he was straining in the spandex jump suit. He groaned low in his throat. How can this be happening to him? He shouldn't have those thoughts about Fenton. Their WRONG!

The sky started to get a little lighter, letting him know that morning was soon to be there. Deciding on resting for a minute for himself, Phantom flew down and landed by a huge Oak tree, placing Fenton at the bass.

Fenton squirmed a little at the sudden movement before cracking his eyes open to look at Phantom who was just stairing at him. It kinda freaked him out a little but not a whole lot. " Are we home yet?" Fenton asked in a quiet sleepy voice that Phantom couldn't help but smile at.

"No, not yet. I figure we have at least another day or so left to go." Phantom answered as Fenton wiped the sleep from his eyes and streched his arms and legs to get all the kinks out of his stiff muscles.

" Okay, so why did we land?" Fenton asked feeling a little suspicious.

To this Phantom just shrugged his shoulders, " I just wanted to take a quick break from flying for nearly a whole day. " Phantom said honestly as he stretched his own arms and legs. After a while, he sat down next to Fenton under the tree, who was just fiddling with his hands, eyes down cast to his lap. Looking at this, a thought came to Phantoms mind but before he ask it Fenton asked one of his own. " Do you know where we are?"

Phantom shook his head, "No clue. But I think we are getting close. "

"How's that? "

" I can feel it. " Phantom reassured, as he tried to think of how to ask his question. Silence came over both of them to the point it was almost awkward. But in the same way it was comfortable. It was comfortably awkward silence. Then after a while, Phantom found his courage and cleared his throat, getting Fentons attention. " Fenton? "

"Hmm? "

"I, uh, was wondering if I could maybe, try something. " He paused for a moment. " With you."

At this, Fenton raised an eyebrow at his ghostly counterpart and giving him a weird look. " Such as..."

"Well you know how I, uh, kissed you the other day? "

Fenton nodded, remembering the kiss as if it were yesterday and it almost was.

"I was wondering if I could do it again? "

Fentons eyes widened at the question, his face started to heat up like a stove top and as red as a firetruck. It burned all the way back to his ears. His heart started to pick up the pace at the very thought of having thise ice cold lips back on his warm ones. "H-how come?"

"I just... want to be sure of something. " Phantom replied and Fentons heart sped up even more. Did this mean that Phantom returned his feelings and just wanted to be sure? Fenton didnt know one kiss could make you fall for someone so fast, but it did. And he was glad it was Phantom.

" Okay. "

Phantom blinked at him for a second, "Okay what?"

What a dunce.

" Okay you can kiss me." Fenton clarified for the ghost who looked surprised that he waa going to let him kiss him again. This time on purpose.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't let you. "

That was all the comformation that Phantom needed before he turned fully to Fenton, who turned to look at him too. He cupped his hands on both sides of Fentons face, feeling the warm underneath his gloved hands. With a deep breath threw his nose, he locked eyes with Fenton and leaned in slowly, letting his eyes slip shut as he got closer. His lips ghosted over the others mouth for a moment before placing them firmly against Fentons lips.

Fentons hands slowly made their way to Phantoms shoulders so he could have something to hold onto. He pressed his lips back with the same amount of force. His eyes heavy, Fenton let them close so he could focus on the task at hand. After what seemed like forever, he felt a cold tounge run over his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gladly let him in.

Both of their tounges began to dance together in a brief battle of dominance in which Phantom won. The cold apendage invaded every spot in his warm mouth and Fenton couldn't hold back the light moan. One of his hands moved to interlock with the white hair on top of Phantoms head to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Taking notice in this, Phantoms hands left Fentons face and trailed their way down his body, making the boy shiver in his grasp. When he made it to Fentons waist he pulled the boy onto his lap and held him closer. Fenton then, out of reflex, softly grinded down on Phantom who moaned and bucked back up and grabbing Fentons ass in one hand whilewhilethe other stayed on his hip.

Fenton moaned and gasped at the sensations around his lower end. His lungs felt like they were on fire and that they could explode any second, so he broke the kiss for much needed air. Both of them panting heavily, Fenton for oxygen and Phantom from the thrill. After he caught his breath, Fenton looked Phantom right in the eyes. They both smiled at each other and Fenton rested his forehead on Phantoms. " So, did you figure it out? "

Phantom smiled, " I-"

" Well isn't this a shocking turn of events. "

Both boys turned and gasped at who they saw floating their with mischievous smirk adorn his metal face.

" Skulker! "

**Authors Note: Cliff hanger! Muwahahaha! And thank you for pointing out my grammar mistakes, I can normally catch myself but sometimes I don't. So please forgive any made here :) You guys are the best hope you like it and more to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Skulker! "

" The one and only whelps. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" Skulker said as an ecto-lazer erected itself from his right arm and took aim at the two boys still positioned under the tree, a cruel smirk on his face as the weapon powered up to shoot the teens. Just as he was about to fire his gun at Fenton and Phantom, someone cleared their throat, getting everyones attention. Both Phantom and Fenton couldn't believe all the rotten luck they have been having lately. There floating in his ghost form with a smirk of his own, arms crossed over his chest and glancing between the teens and the hunter stood Plasmius in all his glory.

" Now Skulker, we had a deal. Let me get what I want and then you can have your fun." Vlad said as smoothly as possible without fail but his eyes were trained in on the teens. At least one of them anyway.

Skulker sulked a little, but put his gun down so his hybrid boss could do as he wished. Before they could react, a pink whip of energy snapped forward and wrapped itself around Fentons waist. As he felt a hard yank around his mid-section, Fenton tightenee his hold on Phantoms shoulders as the ghost did on him. But soon Fenton started to slip from his ghosts grasp and was yanked into the air, scraping Phantoms shoulders and arms in the process.

Fenton soon found himself in the arms of his archenemy who was grinning like a mad man at him. "Let go of me you fruitloop!" Fenton yelled as he tried to get away from the older ghost but his efforts were useless.

Phantoms green eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously green as he flew up to meet the other ghosts, ready for a battle. " Give him back right now!" Phantom raged with pure venom in his voice as glowing green orbs appeared around his gloved hands. "Or so help me Vlad I'll..."

" You'll what?" Vlad challenged with narrowed red eyes glaring down Phantom, "If you try anything to hurt me you could hurt your precious human half." He mocked the ghost teen but was soon shocked when he felt a sting of pain rise up on the right side of his face. He looked to see that Fenton had just drawn his fist back. The little shit punched him! Vlad growled low in his throat. " At least I won't have to put up with YOU much longer." The older halfa looked back at Skulker who was waiting for his word to go back to the hunt. " Skulker, be a dear and take care of the Super dork. " He felt a sting in his knee and glared at the human boy in his hold.

" Only I can call him that and get away with it! " Fenton exclaimed with anger in his voice, blue eyes shining with defiance.

" You won't be calling him anything where you're going brat!"

"Hold on Fenton, I'll-" Phantom was cut off when he was shot by an ecto-blast, making him land in the tree with a grunt. He looked up through the leafs to see Skulker with a smug ass grin on his face and out of the corner of his eye saw Plasmius take off with Fenton. He ground his teeth together in frustration and narrowed his eyes into angry slits as he got uo right to fight the mech ghost off. "You'll pay for that! " Phantom seethed through grit teeth as he fored a shot back at the hunter who got sent flyimg from the blast.

" What's the matter whelp? Did Plasmius take your little_ boyfriend _?" Skulker teased as he got ready to fire another shot at Phantom.

Phantom glared daggers at Skulker with all the anger he could muster up. " He's not my boyfriend! "

Skulker rasied an eyebrow at Phantom with a smirk coming back to his face, "Oh really? Because you two looked really cozy just a few minutes ago." The mech paused, smirk leaving his face and both eyebrows shooting to the sky, " Doesn't that make you a narsasist ?" He asked aloud and all his comments and questions were making Phantom more mad by the minute.

" It's none of your bionical business! " Phantom shouted as he hit the hunter with another blast and kept hitting hit nonstop until the robot suit was nothing more the a pile of metal with no more purpose. Phantom then picked up the small ghost inside the suit, ignoring its protests to being put down. " Oh I'll put you down alright. " Phantom then drew his arm back and flung the small ghost hunter as far as he could, all the while listening to him wale.

Panting forboth anger and exhaustion, Phantom calmed himself down enough to land for a brief moment. When something caught his eye. Frowning, he walked over to the object. It was red and stuck out like a sore thumb in a field of green. His fists clenched together, jaw locked firmly in place and eyes narrowed.

It was Fentons hat.

Picking up the abandoned head gear, Phantom felt determination course threw his dead veins. He placed the hat on his own head with the viser facing forwar, he then took off in hopes to get to his human half in time before something bad chcould happen to him. And when Vlad is involved.

It could only spell trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad flew both him and Fenton to his mansion in Wisconsin, phasing them inside and down to his lab. Fenton had given up on fighting the other hybrid a while ago when his efforts were proven much useless. Without his ghost powers he was at the mercy of his archenemy. When they got to the lab, Vlad dropped Fenton on the steel floor with a loud thud, Fenton groaned from the slightly painful impact. The floor was cold and hard, he tried to get up on shaking hands and knees only to find a boot come down semi hard on his back, making Fenton go almost face first back into the floor. Fenton let out a sound of discomfort as he tried to get up again but the foot on his back was keeping him firmly in place on the dirty laboratory floor. " Stay down there boy," Vlad hissed digging his heal into the boys middle back, "You'll be up soon enough. "

After another minute or so, Vlad took his boot off of Fentons back and the teen sucked in some much needed air. Fenton rolled over onto his back, the coolness helping with the pain, he turned a glare at the older halfa who had a satisfying look on his face, as if he had won something. " What do you want Plasmius? " Fenton asked in a bitter tone.

" Now Daniel, where are your manners? Or is it _Fenton _now? Seeing as you and your ghost half split. " Vlad sneered at the boy on the ground.

Fenton ground his teeth together, he was sure if he did have his ghost powers that his eyes would have flashed dangerously green at the older man. "That's none of your business old man!" Fenton spat with anger in his voice, but it all melted away when Vlad growled and flashed his red eyes at the teen. For the first time in a long time, Fenton felt a little scared by the other hybrid. It could have something to do with not having his powers and that if the billionaire wanted to he could snap his neck like a soft piece of drift wood.

Vlad then reached down amd hauled Fenton up by the collar of his shirt leaving Fenton to dangle in the air. " Okay you miserable little shit, I was going to be nice but since you want to play it that way. " Plasmius then walked with Fenton in his grasp amf slammed the teen into a metal slate. Upon hitting his head, Fenton saw stars creep into his vision amd just dance there for a while. He didn't notice until after he got his sight back that he was strapped down to the table. His ankles, wrists and mid-section bound by thick leather straps. Sky blue eyes locked with murderous red ones and he felt his heart rate speed up and pound in his chest like it wanted to break out.

" W-what are you going to do to me?" Fenton asked not really wanting the answer to his question, but in the same way he felt like he needed to know.

Vlads smirk made his blood run cold,"Well if you must know dear boy, I plan on taking your blood. " Vlad said simply as it were a casual conversation. Fenton paled, his eyes went as wide as they probably could and his heart beat even faster. " And not just a little bit either, probably most or all."

Fenton thought he was going to be sick,"W-why?" He stammered.

" So I can stablelize the human half of my clone son. You see the human half needs blood in order to be alive, just like everyone else. And seeing as he will look and be similar to you, only more obedient. " He stopped to glare at the boy who was as white as sheet by now. " I figured you should be the one to give him the blood."

"Why don't you just rob a hospital? " Fenton asked not liking the situation one bit.

Vlad sighed, " I've already tried that, but it needs to be warm _living _blood from a living host." Vlad then went around and hooked uo a heart monitor to Fentons chest and turned it on. He smirked when he heard the mechanic beating off the charts. " You might wanna calm down, the faster your heart rate, the faster you're giving the clone your blood. "

" You can't do this! This is murder! " Fenton exclaimed trying but failing to get out of his restraints.

" Maybe it is, but no one will know. You went missing from Amity Park days ago, if you never show up again then people will think you're dead anyway. "

Fenton frowned, then realization spreads across his face before scowls, " You're the one who opened the portal didn't you?!"

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were. " Plasmius said before he went into the next room and wheeled out another table with a cloth over it. " I meant for it to bring you here but something went wrong amd you ened up else where."

"And Techness? "

" A total inconvenience on your half...Well both of your halfs. " Vlad then took the cloth off of the table to show a sleeping boy who looked just like Danny if he were whole again. " Now let's get started shall we?" Vlad then rolled over a huge mechanical device with wires and tubes hanging off of it. The heart monitor picked up on Fentons rising heart beat as Plasmius got closer to him. "Don't worry my dear boy, you won't feel a thing and it will be over in no time." He then got a large needle and tube ready before he stuck it in Fentons left arm.

Fenton let out a scream of pure pain as he felt the needle enter his arm and was almost long enough to make it to his shoulder. " Phantom will stop you." He breathed out.

"Oh, if Skulker doesn't take care of him then I'm all ready for when he comes." Vlad answered placing q needle in the clones arm. " But by the time he gets here it will be to late and Danny Fenton will be nothing more than a memory. " Vlad then paused and smirked once more at the frightened teen, " I'll have to destroy him too, just so he can't rat me out." Vlad walked over to the device with the tubes and wires. " Good bye Daniel, I'll say a fond farewell for Phantom when he gets here for you right before I get rid of him too." He then turned the device on and Fenton watched in horror as his blood left his body, to the device and out the other end to the clone. " No more meddling Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom. " The billionaire walked away and sat in his lab chair watching and waiting for Phantom to arrive.

The whole time Fenton was praying that Phantom would come and save him before it's too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Panting heavily, Phantom phased his way into the mansion and started to look around, bbut he knew that he didn't have to go far. If Plasmius was going to do anything to harm Fenton in any way, shape, or form then the crazy hybrid would take his human half down to his lab. Phantom growled low in his chest at the thought of Vlad hurting Fenton. That was HIS human! Phantom blinked at that thought and groaned inwardly to himself.

Possessive much?

When he finally phased in through the walls of the lab down in the basement, the very sight upon him made his insides twist and curl with disgust and anger. Fenton was hooked up to a machine that you would see in the hospital for when yoi needed a blood transfusion or something of the sort. But he was on the wrong end of it amd his blood was flowing, although slowly but still dangerously out of him, into the machine and out into what Phantom could only guess to be a clone. He flew over to his human half and swore his core stopped thumping in his chest. Fenton was very pale, Phantom could only guess how long he's been giving his blood. He looked down to the needle in his arm and frowned. Ever so carefully he pulled it out and put some frost over where it was injected to stop the bleeding.

Phantom then turned to the machine and shot an ecto-blast at it making it explode. Turning back to Fenton, he felt for his pulse on his neck and heaved a sigh of relief when he found it. Quickly, he undid the straps of leather so that he could help his human twin get up. Phantom frowned again, 'This just seems too easy.' He thought to himself. Where was Vlad? Why wasn't he attacking them? Something wasn't right.

Phantom was about to pick Fenton up in his arms to leave when he got blasted on his side sendinghim flying into the stone wall. When he looked up from where he was he paled physically and gulped when he saw a very angry Vlad Plasmius staring him down, red eyes burning bright, ectoenergy formed around his black gloved hands and teeth showing in an angry scowl. " You meadling little brat! You're going to pay for this."

Phantom gave him a nervous laugh,"Sorry but I'm broke, maybe in the future when I can afford to?" He offered before firing a shot at Plasmius who flicked it away like it was just a little fly in his thinking space. Plasmius then fired back with all the anger he could muster and aimed it right at Phantom, who moved out of the way just before it hit him dead in the chest. Phantom glared, " Why are YOU mad? I'm the one who should be pissed."

"Why? Because I took your little boyfriend? " Vlad teased with venom in his voice and Phantoms glare got harder.

" He's not my boyfriend! " Phantom raged before taking another shot at the older halfa and hitting him in the chest which sent him flying.

Plasmius got up from where he was blasted and smirked at the ghost teen with a knowing look in his eye and Phantom didn't like the look of it. " Oh no? Then why was he on YOUR lap, kissing YOUR lips, grinding down on YOU, all the while YOU were groping HIS ass?" Vlad questioned as he fired blasts at Phantom who dodged most of them. " It's pathetic dear boy, out of all the stupid and irresponsible things that you have done since you got your powers, this takes the cake. You're in love with yourself! "

Phantom seethed with rage, Vlad thinks he knows everything but he doesn't. His gaze fell on Fenton for a moment, he smiled slightly when he saw that his human half got most of his color back before looking back to Plasmius who still had that stupid smirk on his face. " You don't know anything! Even if I was, what's it to you?" Phantom asked as he shot again at Vlad who moved out of the way in time.

" Don't you see my dear boy, even if he is nothing more than just your human half, he is still a weakness to use against you you." He was about to shot Phantom again when a pink ray came from out of nowhere and Plasmius went right through the wall. Phantom was confused before looking over and seeing Fenton standing there with an ecto-blaster. " Thought you might need some help." Fenton said quietly as he dropped the gun on the floor. Phantom smiled and made his way over to him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. "

"Now let's get out of here." Phantom said as he picked Fenton up bridal style and flew off towards Amity Park. Now that he knew where they were he had no problem flying back. " How are you feeling?" Phantom asked Fenton feeling worried that his human half lost a lot of blood.

Fenton smiled up weakly at Phantom, " I think I'll live."

Phantom smiled, " Good, because when we get back and beat Techness back into the Ghost Zone, we have a few things I'd like to talk with you about."

Fenton narrowed his eyebrows, " Like what?"

"Personal things. Trust me it's nothing bad." Phantom said and Fenton nodded before noticing something.

" Hey, that's my hat! I was wondering where it got to." Fenton said as he took his hat from his ghost counterpart and placed back on his head.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll be back child, count on it!" Techness threatened Phantom right before he was sucked into the Fenton thermos and the ghostly superhero put the cap on the device. Phantom smiled at his and Fentons success at defeating the ghostly master of all things annoying. He then turned to his human counterpart who was still in ghost form. Fenton caught Phantoms eye and changed back to normal and smiled.

" So, this is it dude?" Fenton asked feeling a little awkward about the situation.

Phantom gave a sad sigh, " Yes, I do believe our amazing adventure is over."He replied glumly as he grabbed his human halfs hand and walked over to the other side of the Fenton Ghost Catcher to merge them back together.

"Danny wait," Sam interpreted and stood in front of the polar opposite identical teen boys, "If being separated makes you happy, then why not stay that way?"

" Because, since we went through the catcher again we each have half of our powers. And this fight with Techness has proven that it is difficult to fight in this current state. " Phantom explained to his goth friend and squeezing the hand of his human double. " Besides, things might be better off this way." He said sadly as he turned his gaze to Fenton who was looking right back at him with so many emotions swirling in his ocean blue eyes. Phantom felt his core beat hard in his chest at the sight, his grip on the others hand tightening. He didn't want to merge them back, but it was for the best. The feeling in his chest wouldn't die down though and for the life of him Phantom couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oh Danny, you..." Sam trailed off to find the right words but there were no other words then the obvious. " You two feel in love with the other didn't you." Both boys froze at the statement made by their friend but soon relaxed. Their gaze left the others eyes ans down to their feet, hoping that their shoes or the ground would give them the answer that they needed. But they didn't find one. " It's okay if you do, Tucker and I don't care who you like Danny. " Sam said in a reassuring tone of voice.

Phantom sighed, " That's mighty considerate of you guys, but we still only have half of our powers and at least one of us needs to have them. This is the only way." Before anyone could protest against his actions, Phantom picked up Fenton in his arms and flew them both through the ghost catcher. The feeling of being merged back together was almost as painful as being separated. Danny came out of the catcher on the other side and hit the ground with a hard thud. His head hurt and his mind was spinning, everything in his body felt like it was on fire.

All the memories from the road trip he had came flooding back, from the first night both his halfs were lost, the church... Danny shuddered at the memory. The forest, being hunted by Skulker, Vlads lab and the fight with Techness a few minutes ago. Even all the thoughts and feelings his human and ghost halves had about one another. It all hit him like a train going at full speed. " Danny, you okay?" He looked up to see the worried faces of both of his friends looking down at him and he smiled small.

" Yeah, just sore. It hurts to merge yourself. " He explained the best he could.

Sam smiled, " That's good to hear, now I'm doing this for your best interest. " She said and Danny was confused for a moment. " Now Tucker! " Sam yelled and before Danny could react, he felt his atoms and molocules split from within him and rip at every fiber of his being. He let out a scream so loud he thought his throat was going to be raw and sore for the rest of his life. Then in a split second of all that pain and agony, it all just stopped like someone had turned off a nob to a sink. Opening his eyes slowing, he came face to face with radioactive green eyes shining bright into his ocean blue ones.

Fenton and Phantom let out a scream at the same time before bolting up right to see their counterpart standing in front of the other. Shocked and in complete and utter disbelief, they turned to their friends who had smirks on their faces and arms crossed over their chests. " What did you do that for ?" They both yelled at the same time.

" Because, we saw the way you guys look at the other. It wouldn't be right to keep you away from some you love." Sam explained before continuing, " And I didn't want you sulking around and being all sad because you weren't happy without your other half."

Phantom and Fenton turned back to the other and just stared at the other for the longest time, not really knowing what to do.

Sam sighed in frustration, " For the love of...Tucker."

"On it." Tucker snuck up behind Phantom and pushed him forward. Phantoms hands instinctively went out and Fentons went up to help catch him but he slipped forward and their lips met in hard forced kiss. For a moment nothing happened, they still stayed looking in the others eyes until Phantom tightened his grip on Fentons waist and pulled him closer. Fenton then represponded by wrapping his arms firmly around Phantoms neck and let his eyes slip shut as the ghost deepened the kiss making him sigh out of happiness. Fenton felt an ice cold tounge touch his warm lips, the contrast in temperature made him gasp and Phantom took full advantage of it by slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern.

Phantom heard Fenton moan softly and couldn't help but feel a smirk slip to his face and feel aroused by the sound. His hand slipped down to firml squeeze Fentons butt and his human counterpart let out a squeak.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two teens out of their lust filled haze. They looked to see Sam standing their with a satisfactory smirk and Tucker looking a little awkward. " We are still here you know, if you guys are going to have sex at least wait till we leave." Tucker said and Fenton blushed hard out of embarrassment.

" Sorry dude." Fenton apologized feeling bad his friend just watched him make out and nearly get felt up.

" Have fun you two, let's go Tuck." Sam said dragging their techno friend behind her.

Once they were gone Fenton turned back to Phantom who had lust filled green eyes and was smiling at him. His face heated up at the sight and looked away. " So..."

Phantom took one hand and lifted Fentons face so they could look each other in the eye. " Boyfriends?"

Fenton smiled and nodded, " Boyfriends."

Phantom smiled and slowly brought their lips together in a loving, tender kiss. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.

**Authors Note : Thank you all for reading my story! More to come and please review, they help inspire me. :)**


End file.
